


Hot

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adrenaline, Captivity, Community: 1-million-words, Community: 52_challenge, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney had never noticed before how hot Sheppard was</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 1MW Thursday tropes prompt "adrenaline makeover" and my 52_Challenge table prompt "Mine"

Rodney watched through the bars as Sheppard bartered for his release. He was leaning lazily against a wall, his arms folded across his chest. Rodney's Jurrian captors, on the other hand, were all poised for a fight, tense, with hands hovering close to holsters. In the last few weeks, Rodney had seen far too much of this side of Sheppard; he simply didn't understand how the man could be so annoyingly, inappropriately calm all the time!

Suddenly, the mood in the room shifted. Hands that had been near holsters were now resting on weapons. Mild frowns had become glares.

But Sheppard... It was only because he had been watching so closely that Rodney noticed it. Sheppard's entire demeanor had changed. His eyes were piercing, his hands had dropped, tense, to his sides. His hair even looked more windswept!

"For the last time," John growled, his voice even taking on a harder quality, "that is my scientist. _Mine!_ You can either free him now, or things can get really unpleasant. Your choice."

Despite himself, Rodney felt his heartbeat speed up at the sight of Sheppard in full command mode. His fingers even tingled pleasantly at the way that Sheppard had growled _mine_ when talking about him. Why had he never noticed how hot Sheppard was?

Five minutes and a terrifying number of gunshots later, John was cheerfully unlocking the cage while Rodney cowered. Gone was the dominant powerhouse of a few moments ago, replaced by the usual affable, easygoing soldier.

And this was probably the terror talking, but Rodney kind of missed the other Sheppard.


End file.
